Forbidden
by Urban Rose
Summary: Trainee teacher Jacob meets a stranger in a club... there is something about her but he is taken, being the good guy he is, he does his knight in shining armour act and leaves, except he can't get her out of his head- until his world is turned upside down. coming home he finds out SHE is now his student. AU HUMAN Cullens BUT wolf pack. No imprinting BellaxJake bella x jake jake/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -   
Strangers in the dark  
Jake's PoV

"FUCK, YES! Look at THAT! Tonight is going to be my lucky night I can feel it in my - Ow!" Quil squawked loudly, as Paul cuffed him sharply around the back of his head.

"For fuck's sake, what have I told you about playing it cool, Dipshit!" Paul snapped. "23 and he still acts like a pre-pubescent virgin seeing a naked girl for the first time!"

Everyone laughed as Quil rubbed his head.

"But look at those honeys!" he exclaimed, his enthusiasm not dampened at all. We had already seen the group of girls totter in, in their skyscraper heels, shimmering their way through the club to a reserved booth. Having already given them a cursory glance as they entered, I didn't bother to look again. Instead, I stared down at the bottle in my hand, before a loud smack caught my attention. Looking up at the boys, I saw they were still discreetly checking out the 'fresh meat'. Quil, however, was openly ogling them while rubbing his arm; he didn't have a subtle bone in his whole entire body.

"I'm going ov - ow! Stop fucking hitting me LaHo or I'll…"

"Don't you fucking dare! You'll fuck it up for the rest of us." The other single boys nodded in agreement, silently forming a barrier between the girls and Quil. I smiled and laughed at their banter. I should be pissed off, my first boy's night out in ages was going to turn into another night of "pussy patrol", but in all honesty, I couldn't have been happier. I just wanted to go home. I was missing Cass, and wishing I was back in Seattle with her.

I checked my phone, for the eighth time, just to see an empty screen - again. I was home, on one of the very few weekends I actually managed to get home, to see my dad and somehow I'd been dragged out by these morons, despite my protests. The gesture meant more than the actual deed, but I knew Cass wouldn't be thrilled to know I was out with my boys tonight, when I'd promised I was only coming back to see dad on the down-low. Who knew the old man had practically made a public announcement? The sooner I could get these guys off my back, the better, and the only way that was going to happen was if they got distracted by breasts. So, I was quietly biding my time until I could silently slip out of the club and disappear.

"Jake, bro?"

"Hmmm, yeah?"

"You okay, man? You spaced out," Embry asked tentatively. Quickly checking to see if anyone else had noticed my momentary lapse of concentration, I nodded, and gave him a false smile in return. He gave me a knowing look, unimpressed.

"That fake smile doesn't fool anyone, you ass! Come on, relax! Cassie won't give two shits that you're out. She knows you're a good boy!" He muttered, under his breath, so only I would hear over the base of the loud music.

"The guys wanna go try their luck with those girls, you coming?" He asked, smirking at me. He knew damn well I'd have my balls ripped off if I so much as looked at another girl.

"Nah, I need another beer, Em," I raised my still half-full beer at him. He arched an eyebrow at it and gave me another knowing look, as I downed it in one mouthful.

"Ok, now I do need one," I replied, resulting in husky laugh. I smiled back at him, winking "Go get 'em Em. Show the rest of those idiots how it's done!" He gave me a gravelly laugh, smacking me across my back, as I turned and headed towards the bar.

Shoving my way through the mass of intoxicated people, I finally made it to the crowded bar, raising my hand at the bartender for service; he nods in acknowledgement before serving the customer in front of him. I turn around, propping myself up against the bar, to watch the boys in action. It had been a while since I been out with them, especially in this environment. Normally, we went to the beach or hung out at someone's house. The guys had well and truly integrated themselves amongst the group of girls, who seemed to be enjoying the attention, if you could judge by the amount of smiling, giggling and hair-flipping going on. I watched my brothers work their magic, shaking my head and smiling at their antics.

I had really missed them while I had been away at college, until I'd met Cassidy. But being here now, surrounded by hordes of drunken idiots looking for a hook-up, just made me miss her more. The overwhelming stench of alcohol, cigarettes and sex made my stomach churn and my wolf desperately wanted some fresh air and to run.

Suddenly, a sharp stabbing pain shot through my foot and I yelped more in surprise than from the pain.

A shadow fell over me, letting out a curse as it fell forward, almost crashing into the bar. I grabbed for it instinctively, steadying it back onto patent black stilettos. Her, it was a her.

Concerned, I asked the unsteady girl if she was okay, my own pain forgotten. A head of reddish-brown hair, which had been curled, teased and sprayed into stiff perfection, bobbed up and down, but hadn't yet looked up from her feet, as she teetered closer to the bar, gripping on to it for dear life.

As inconspicuously as possible, I took a deep breath. I was surprised to find that, despite the array of odours surrounding me, this girl only smelled of too much expensive perfume. She had finally anchored herself against the bar and seemed to be trying to dig her perfectly painted blood red nails into the wood.

Giving a deep sigh, she turned to look at me. Her overly glossed lips formed an 'o' as her eyes, despite her towering heels, met only my white t-shirt. Her eyes slowly travelled up my chest, finally reaching my face. Her neat eyebrows shot up, as her lashes fluttered like hummingbird wings.

She blinked, and spoke in surprise, "God! You're huge! Like massive!" Hearing herself, her eyes widened in horror and her face reddened immediately before her hand clapped over her mouth. Before I could stop, I chuckled at her reaction, which only made her blush deepen. There was something about her, maybe her obvious innocence, that intrigued me.

"Tall, I meant tall. You're…" She floundered, trying to find the word that wouldn't humiliate her further. "Like… a giant… I mean… argh!" Her hand smacked against her forehead in exasperation. "God, I'm a moron! This is exactly why I didn't- no, why I don't come out. God," she mutters to herself, oblivious to the fact that I could hear her clearly, even with all the other noise around me.

Despite the overwhelming perfume, heavy makeup, and the audacious choice of clothes, there was something about her mannerisms and general demeanour that drew me to her. Everything about her seemed to be in contradiction. Had she not literally stumbled into me, I probably wouldn't have given her a second look, simply based on the way she was dressed. But in the two minutes I'd been next to her, something happened. In the moment that I saw the look of horror over her word vomit and that delectable blush colour her features, I knew I wanted her. Even though I couldn't have her, I wanted her. I had never felt this before, never met someone that I felt such lust over. Even with Cass, I'd never felt like this. She had pursued me, and I loved her - I mean, I love her. Cass is hot, and funny, and smart, and….

But this girl, damn, I couldn't even explain it to myself, there was just something about her. And what made it scarier was this growing sensation inside me... something that made me want to take her someplace quiet, get to know her better, to take care of her, to wrap myself around her and protect her from the evils of the world. I realised I was staring at her, as she chewed anxiously on her fingernails. Fighting the urge to pull them from her mouth, I offered my hand, instead.

"I'm Jacob, my friends call me Jake."

She peered up at me, with animated surprise, as if she expected me to run off instead of introducing myself. I took my first good look at her face, now that it was no longer partly hidden behind a hand, or a deep shade of crimson. Behind the layers of foundation, that seemed to sparkle and dance as she gazed up at me.

"Er, Bella, I mean, ah, dammit!" she spluttered and another loud laugh escaped my lips. I relished in the feeling. Suddenly, I realized it had been an eternity since I had felt this light and carefree.

"Forgot your fake name? Already? Something tells me you're not used to doing this?" I teased, attempting to glance at her hand, looking for the tell-tale stamp. The last thing I wanted or needed right now was to fall for a minor, no matter how beautiful or bashful she seemed. She saw my eyes glance to her hand, and she pulled it sharply behind, making her sway on her feet and grab for the bar again.

"NO! I-"

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, interrupting her.

I gave my order and asked her for hers. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, as if deciding what to order, which only intrigued me more. How and why was she here? She was clearly out of her depth, that much was obvious. She glanced behind her, and I followed her line of vision. I was surprised to see it landed on the group of girls in the booth. The same booth of girls that the pack was currently entertaining. So she was with that lot, I thought, confusion radiating through me. They all looked like they did the bar scene regularly and they all looked older than her, but she was clearly over 21 and able to drink. The bartender had asked for her hands the moment she ordered a beer, and I had looked to confirm that both her hands were stamp-free.

Gathering ours drinks in one hand, I turned to lead the way through the crowd. I felt two warm hands land on my back and quickly pull off, as if they'd been burnt, before she fell against me again. This time, her hands stayed there. Chuckling to myself, I threw my free arm behind us and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her and placing her in front of me as she let out a stunned squeak. She'd grabbed my forearm as I lifted her and her fingers were still digging in tightly. Just as I put her down, and she loosened her grip to step away from me, someone shoved past her, making her stumble on those reckless heels. Hoisting her up, and holding on to her tightly, I let out a rumbling growl as the culprit passed us. The growl vibrated through my chest into her back, and I internally cursed my error, as two unblinking, brown eyes tilted around to stare up at me. She precariously stepped away from me, wobbling her way through the crowd. Despite my irritation at being caught growling, I couldn't help but smile as I watched her try to hobble awkwardly through the crowd, back to her friends. I shook my head there was no way I was sharing her just yet. Grabbing her hand, I tried to steer her to the opposite side of the club. She swayed and wobbled, as I felt my face curl into a large smile; I was right, there was no way on earth she could walk in heels, which only cemented my certainty she wasn't the party girl she was dressed up as, and she unquestionably wasn't a high heels kind of girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: _  
Attrition  
_**_Jake's PoV_**

My fingers drummed aimlessly against the keys, tapping out a haphazard pattern instead of words. I had none to type. Normally, it helped me think, but today nothing was coming to me easily. Well, not for the essay I needed to write; instead I was merely annoying the person who sat opposite me, tapping at the keys similar to the constant rhythmic pattern of a pencil against a pad. In fact, today was like every night, since _that_ night - I was back in the nightclub in Port Angeles, three months, two weeks, six days, and nineteen hours ago to be exact. Without even consciously thinking about her or that night, I seemed to drift back there several times a day. For some reason, Bella had left an impression on me like no one else ever had before. Her face would appear out of nowhere in my mind's eye, at random, especially her smile. Sometimes it was her shy one, other times it was wide and laughing. Sometimes, I would see the way her eyes laughed and twinkled, or the way she bit her lip. Other times, I would see the image of her giggling or with her head thrown back, laughing with her whole being. Frequently, I would imagine that sweet, sexy little blush she had that kept tinting her skin. These images of her would all flicker through my mind, and I'd find myself breaking into a wide smile at each memory, every time.

I kept trying to tell myself it was nothing, but I should have known better. I found myself actively searching for her, whenever I was on campus, which lately was every day and at random times of the day and night. Despite my keen senses, I had yet to find her. When she had informed me she studied at Udub as well, I couldn't hide my excitement. I had asked her all sorts of questions about what she studied, and at which campus. She had dodged my questions, and began to make her excuses to leave. Not ready to say goodbye, I had changed the subject, made a little joke, then she would laugh loudly and settle back into her seat. I had literally gone through every detail of our conversation in my head, looking for any little clue that might give me some inkling as to how or where I could find her, but nothing came up. She had been almost guarded about giving away any personal information, always looking over her shoulder to her friends, and turning back with big eyes, chewing on her nails or her lip, until I would make a joke or change the subject. I had been scared she would bolt like a frightened kitten. It wasn't an option to probe the guys about her friends, they would ask far too many questions, and the only willing information I had gotten, wasn't worth knowing, unless you were Quil. As for the wolf mind link, that was useless. I always tried to phase at least once a day, when I could. I went for a 'run' nightly, but after that night, it had turned into perv central station.

My constant searching for her was beginning to make me feel like I was turning into some kind of stalker. Picking my pencil up, I traced my bottom lip with the rubber tip. A relieved sigh echoing from opposite me. Arching an eyebrow, I looked up to stare down my miserable table partner, catching a glimpse of a petite girl with brown, wavy hair pulled into a messy braid just as she walked down an aisle, on the other side of the library. My breath hitched in my throat, as my pencil dropped from my mouth and clattered loudly to the table, evoking another annoyed sigh, but everything around me had become background noise. _Bella. There she is! She's here_! She re-appeared briefly, before heading down another aisle in the art history department. My heart rate accelerated rapidly, hammering vigorously against my ribcage, dangerously close to leaving its confines. Fighting the urge to leap out of my chair and bound over there, my knee bounced nervously as I waited for her to reappear so I could finally see her face again. My heart strained painfully against my chest as minutes passed, and she still hadn't appeared. Unable to wait a moment longer, I vaulted out of my seat as if it had ejected me forcefully, just as she reappeared, her face hidden by the book she was carrying while reading. Wiping my clammy palms anxiously down my jeans, I started to make my way over to her, just as someone called out, and her head jerked upwards, towards the voice. Air whooshed out of me forcefully, leaving me feeling as if I've been punched in the gut. Dejectedly, I slumped back into my seat, 'Mandy' definitely _wasn't_ Bella. Now that I knew it wasn't Bella, I could see her hair wasn't the right shade of brown; it lacked the reddish highlights that ran through Bella's. Her eyes were too small and beady looking, her nose was too long and square, her lips were too full, too symmetrical. Her legs were too short, her ass was too flat and her breasts were too large.

Deflated, my head fell into my hands. This had happened far too many times now, at least once every other day. Each time, the feeling of hopelessness and sheer desperation, the _need_ I felt to see her again, grew. Somehow, someone always seemed to look like her, and despite not wanting to, my heart and my hopes would soar until I saw it wasn't her. Then, both my heart and my hopes would crash when I realized it wasn't her. It was never her. Even though I knew it was ridiculous and pathetic, not to mention disloyal to Cass, I just couldn't help myself. As much as I couldn't understand or explain it, and I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stop looking for her. I just wanted to know what it was about Bella, what made her so different than all the other girls I had ever met. I needed to know, so I could forget about her and put her behind me; until I did, I couldn't move forward with Cassidy.

There was no way I was going to be able to finish my essay, now. Instead, I packed up my laptop and books; maybe being in our home, surrounded by our things, was all I needed. I hated being home alone, and since Cass had started her internship, I had barely seen her or bothered going home, other than to sleep. Cass had been determined to prove her worth and land her dream job at the end of it, which she had, but in order to do so, she was working all hours and most weekends. Although, in the last few months, I had been grateful that she was so distracted and hadn't noticed the changes in me. Embry was the only one I'd confided in, but he hadn't been much help, his advice being that I just needed to get my cock balls deep into Cass and I'd forget all about 'some mystery girl'. I was beginning to think he may be onto something with that theory. It had been well over four months since Cass and I had sex, and we used to have sex daily. When Cass started her placement, it had slowly degenerated to weekly, then monthly and now, well, it was non-existent.

We'd met at college two years ago and had been living together since June, just before Cass landed her internship. It was a major move on my part, she had been pushing the idea of it for nearly a year before I agreed. It seemed logical, by then she spent all her time at my apartment. She had argued that it was pointless for both of us to pay high rents, when we could share the expense. Despite my gut telling me to wait, I had let her talk me into it. We had even recently begun to plan our future together, after college. Well, Cass had; I had less than a year left of college, while Cass had finished back in June and recently accepted her dream job. She was adamant that we were both going to stay in Seattle, so she could continue working at JVL's. But staying in Seattle had never been my plan, something Cass had always known.

I may not have shared my wolf secret with her, but I had shared everything I could about my life, my family, my history, as well as my responsibilities to my family and tribe. Hell, she had even met the pack. She thought it was 'slightly creepy' how close we all were, but I played it off as a Rez thing, that we had known each other all our lives. She would never understand that we would have been this close even without the supernatural elements. She grew up in the city, and had very few close friends. Cass had a lot of friends, but not the kind that would be there for you at two am because you couldn't sleep, or who would go help your disabled father get up and washed because your baby sister couldn't lift him; friends who would happily take on that kind of responsibility, to help or look out for your family so that you could go away to college. My friends were more like family, and would have been even if they hadn't been my pack.

Cass knew I'd only left the Rez, my dad and Rach, for the four years I needed to attend college, before returning to teach at the Rez's high school. I had never imagined or factored in meeting and falling in love with someone, and especially not someone like Cass. Luscious blonde hair, big blue eyes, legs that went on for miles, tanned and toned, buxom bosom, and ample ass; a social butterfly, Cass had fluttered around me, pulling me along with her. Even though I wasn't shy by any means, she loved socialising and meeting new people, loved partying, dancing, knew everyone and was always the centre of attention. She was a living example of the college lifestyle when we met, and for the first year, she scared the crap out of me. But over time, she worked her way into my affections, she started studying with me and my then-roommate. I realised she wasn't what my mom would have called a "good-time girl" like I had first thought. Although, over time, I had begun to wonder if the socialising side of her new job really was as necessary as she made it out to be, or if she just missed it, and hated acting like 'some miserable middle-aged married couple', as she often mumbled to herself, unaware I could hear every snide remark, insult, or curse word she let loose when she was angry.

I knew my plans were still the same, but I hadn't worked out how to keep my promises to my family and the elders of my tribe, and keep Cass in my life, as I knew she had no intentions of living on the Rez, or even nearby. She was a city girl, through and through. She had made her distaste for living anywhere but a city clear enough. I knew we weren't well matched, but my heart (or was it more my cock) always over-ruled my head.

Meeting Bella had thrown me for a loop, in more ways than one. I found myself re-evaluating my relationship with Cass - after all, if I was so deeply in love with her, how could I be attracted to someone else? How could I feel more of a mental and emotional connection, not to mention physical response, to a stranger, than to the woman I had been dating for over two years, at least six months of which, we had been living together. I had taken Cass home to meet my family and friends, and declared her the one to my father. Ironically, this happened only hours before meeting Bella, and now I was thinking of her instead of my girlfriend.

Yep, I was a complete and utter asshole.

My head was a mess as I ran down the steps from the third floor, keeping my head down so I couldn't have any more episodes of "Bella spotting". I just needed to get home, finish my essay and spend some quality time with Cass. She wasn't due home for awhile, working late again, but at least I knew I could finish my essay off without her moaning or glaring at me, making annoyed sighs the whole time I was studying. I didn't have much more to do before I could submit it and get ready for my final placement. I'd passed all my other assignments, but since Cass had been working so much, I'd had nothing to do but study. My grades were the best they'd ever been, and I was so ahead of schedule, I could have graduated early. The only thing stopping me was that I had to do my internship, which I was actually looking forward to. I was due to start at a Seattle High school teaching History next week.

I could do with a good run, I thought, as I jogged out of the building and into the car park. when I got outside, the sky was dark grey, heavy with clouds and raining steadily, as a fine fog began to descend. It looked like a thunderstorm was coming and my wolf howled happily. Yes, I was definitely going for a run when I got home. Without thinking, I pulled my phone from my jeans, to call Cass. She hated storms and I knew there was no way she would want to drive home alone in this. I thought I'd let her know I'd pick her up, but the call went to voicemail. She only worked a short drive from campus, so I decided to swing by her office and let her know. I smiled at the thought of surprising her. She spoke highly of her boss and he seemed nice enough when I'd met him, so I knew he wouldn't mind me stopping off briefly, plus she may be able to persuade him to let her work from home if he knew how petrified she was of thunder. I was driving towards her office, when I was surprised to see her car parked on the side of one of the back roads. I was immediately worried. Had she broken down without any cell reception, in a thunderstorm, on a quiet road? Panic swelled in my gut and my whole body went on alert. Thanking the Spirits that I had decided to leave when I did, I swung my car around and pulled up behind hers. I got out of the car, the cold rain pelted me, soaking through my jeans and hoodie almost instantly. However, as I got closer to her car, I got a strange sense something wasn't right. An overwhelming urge to turn and run washed over me, intensifying with every step, as I grew closer to the car. It was seeing the windows were fogged up that made the wolf go from alert to angry. Shaking, I tried to think up 101 different reasons why that could be; I tried to ignore both my gut and my wolf, walking steadily forward. I raised my hand to tap the back window, just as a hand, her hand, collided with the misted glass and her animated moans reached my ears, effectively ripping apart the world as I knew it. That moment would be forever etched in my mind.

I staggered backwards, liked I'd been hit. A clap of thunder boomed behind me, immediately followed by a huge burst of lightning. It was so bright, it lit up the night, allowing me to see inside the car. I saw her straddling her boss in the back seat, half-naked and obviously enjoying herself. I stumbled back towards my car ,before my stomach emptied its contents on the side of the road.

Gulping lungfuls of air, I tried to steady myself, as violent fury wracked my body. I could feel my wolf raging at me from the inside, trying to overpower me. He wanted to run, to hunt and destroy something while the human part of me wanted to rip them from the car and beat the shit out of him, but I knew if I laid a hand on him, I'd never stop. Jumping into the car, I took off, knowing that they'd been too consumed with each other and wouldn't even know I'd been there. Pulling out my phone, I found the number I needed, and called it.


End file.
